Vladimir Makarov
Vladimir Makarov is the leader of Russian Ultranationalists and the successor of Imran Zakhaev. He served as a secondary antagonist in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and appears as the main antagonist in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Prior to the Massacre According to info in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Vladimir Makarov graduated from the Frunze Military Academy as an officer in the Russian Army first serving as a paratrooper. Later on in his career he made it into Spetsnaz and served two tours in Chechnya. It is believed that a company under his command were involved with some of the most brutal "cleansing" raids. Eventually, the U.N held an inquiry investigating charges of human rights abuse. Makarov's name appeared at the top of the list presented by an EU Investigation panel. The inquiry was ultimately dropped when Makarov opted for discharge from the armed forces.This incident would mark the beginnings of his pathological hatred towards the West and the Russian government for giving him no other option but to leave the armed forces. Makarov would soon bring his former military training to bear, focusing his efforts in many criminal and terrorist enterprises, such as kidnapping, human trafficking of women, hijackings, money laundering, terror bombings of military/civilian targets, drug trafficking, assassinations, etc. At some point, the leader of the burgeoning Ultranationalist Party, Imran Zakhaev, took notice and allowed Makarov a position within the anti-western movement. It is said that Makarov was "kept in check" by Zakhaev during this partnership. Zakhaev was eventually killed by British and Loyalist forces during the course of the Russian civil war and the Ultranationalist party splintered. Makarov's resources and contacts within the criminal world allowed him to assume control of a large portion of the Ultranationalist party. According to newspaper clippings in his safehouse, Vladimir held up photos of Bravo Six (Gaz, Griggs, Price and Soap) and declared they were responsible for the death of Imran Zakhaev. Most likely, it is for this reason that he holds a grudge against Price. Included were news articles showing Makarov responsible for terrorist attacks in London and Moscow; threatening the removal of the Ultranationalist party controlling Russia. Modern Warfare 2 (2016) Makarov indirectly becomes the conduit for General Shepherd's recruitment plan. After Shepherd sends CIA agent Joseph Allen (under the alias Alexi Borodin) to Russia, Makarov accepts Allen although finding out his undercover identity. To reveal Allen's op, Makarov initiates an brutal attack on Zakhaev International Airport with other Ultranationalist extremists. After fighting through FSB forces, Makarov and his henchmen escape. However, Makarov shoots Allen with an M9 and leaves him for dead, instigating a war between Russia and the United States. Eventually Makarov and his men are tracked down to two possible locations, leading Task Force 141 to investigate. Gary Sanderson and Ghost obtain intel on Makarov, but are killed by Shepherd to be considered the man who took down Makarov and to soon initiate a major strike on Russia with a planned strong military force. He and his forces are attacked by Shepherd's Shadow Company in an aircraft boneyard. Makarov is then contacted by Captain Price, who asks for intel on Shepherd, saying the famous phrase "The enemy of my enemy is my friend". Realizing that his only hope for survival was getting rid of Shepherd, Makarov tell's Price Shepherd's location, saying "I'll see you in hell", to which Price responds "Looking forward to it. Give my regards to Zakhaev if you get there first". Although no outcome of the battle between Shadow Company and Makarov's forces is given, it is presumed that Makarov survives and went into hiding. Modern Warfare 3 (2016 - 2017) Makarov returns in Modern Warfare 3 seeking the Nuclear ICBM codes from the president of Russia. He kidnaps the president and his daughter in an effort to squeeze the codes out of him. Meanwhile, he activates Biochemical explosives which poison some of Europe's biggest cities (i.e Paris, London, Hamburg, etc.). When Price plans an assasination attempt on him Makarov kills a trusted ally of Price, Russian Loyalist Sargent Kamarov, and Price's closest friend, S.A.S Captain John 'Soap' MacTavish. Post war, Makarov was hiding in the Dubai Hotel. Captain Price and Yuri caught wind of his location and attacked the hotel. Makarov attempted to escape via helicopter, however Price took the helicopter down. On the rooftop of the hotel, Makarov was about to execute Price when Yuri shot him. Makarov survived the shot and then killed Yuri. While he was distracted, Price coiled a rope around Makarov's neck. Makarov died when Price punched the fiber glass platform they were on. As both men fell, his neck was snapped by the rope coiled around it while Price landed safely. History of Terrorism *2004 - Robbed an HBS bank in Istanbul. *2005 - Hold-up of bullion trucks in Moscow, stole 3 million Rubles and killed 3 security guards. *2006 - Robbed the Russian State Postal and Banking Service Depot of 32 million Rubles. *2008 - A Swedish Furniture Store in a Shopping mall located in St. Petersburg is bombed leaving 100 dead or wounded. *2009 - The offices of a U.S. oil company in Baku were blown up with 3 people killed. *2016 (Day 3) - Involved in massacre at the Zakhaev International Airport in Moscow. *2016 - Kidnapps the President of Russia *2016 - Activates Biochemical weapons in leading countries of Europe such as Britan, France, and Germany which kill hundreds of thousands of people. Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Military Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Amoral Category:Communists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Fighter Category:Complete Monster Category:Gunmen Category:Successful Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Communists Category:Warmonger Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Mastermind Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Bombers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Psychopath Category:Archenemy Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Secondary Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Fascists Category:Child Murderer Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Embezzlers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Ruler Category:Hijackers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy